Snow Queen Reedited
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: My first fanfic published..I retyped it...  Review please?


**A/N: **Yahooo….Alyss TDoV is here..Konnichiwa minna-san *bows*

We're meet again after so many times..*ignored*

Well, to be honest, this is not my new fanfic. In fact, this fic supposed to be my first published fanfic here, and yes, it was totally a mess back then *blushes*

So, I decided to retype it and repair the mistakes.. (thanks to Ms Word's orretion..#killed#)

And…tadaaaaa..*marching band effect by Alice*

Here it is…*shiny eyes*

And..as you read this fic, you won't find the old doc one.. Cause I'll deleted it..  
>I have to thank <strong>faricaLucy<strong>-san and **Reborn Angel FTP**-san for their reviews (oh…my beloved first reviewers..*sobs*)

So…I hope you guys will enjoy this fic..*bows*

**Warning(S) :** Typo(S), OOC, OOT, AU crack, etc.

**Disclaimer(S):** I will never have him *stares at Jack* Hu hu hu…Jun-sensei only makes him for Lacie..*sobs* #Slapped#

**~Snow Queen~**

**2012©Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts©Mochizuki Jun **

Once upon a time, in a place where winter never leaves them. Where summer and spring never greets them, there lived a young queen in her Ice castle. She is so beautiful. Her hair is as white as snow. Her violet eyes are just like the skies when the sunset comes in her kingdom.

But unfortunately, she has no heart. She vowed to herself she would never fell in love. That's why she kept her heart with a seal on it. The vow only could be broken if she kissed someone she loved and loved her very much.

But she thinks it would never happened. since the one she loved has left her since she was a child. A boy with golden hair and shiny emerald eyes. She always waited for him since the day he left her... Even until now.

One day, a guy named Jack came to her kingdom. He was very hungry yet felt so cold. It was in the midnight of winter storm. The wind blew hardly, chilled every of his bones. He tried to keep himself warm with his ugly-old-coat. After sometimes, he finally found resident's home. There, he asked the owner, a girl with gray hair and cold blue eyes, to sleep away for a night. That girl allowed him and let him in.

"Thank you, Ms. Echo. I owe you so much.." Jack said while he drank his hot chocolate milk until the last gulp.

"Never mind..." replied Echo with standard tone. "And please call me Echo. Just Echo." she said coldly. She took the mug and brought it to the kitchen to wash it. Jack warmed himself in front of the fire.

"E.. Echo, I just wondering. What's inside the castle? That beautiful Ice Castle?" Jack asked suddenly. It made Echo freeze for a while.

"Oh.." Echo seemed so shocked. "It is our Queen's castle. The Snow Queen, we called her that way. She lived there. Why?" echo asked him back with curious tone.

"Oh... nothing..." Jack answered. "It's just... the castle is so beautiful and I was wondering who's the owner..." He smiled. well Echo ignored it after all...

"There is no way you could enter it.." she said while continued her activities.

"Eh? why not?" Jacked asked curiously. He seemed interested with it.

"Not even a human could enter it." she turned around, and stared Jack with null-expression. "The guardians... yes, the guardians, keep the castle isolated." she stared blankly to the castle.

"They would push you back... No matter how many times you tried"

"Hmm... interesting." he said as he rubbed his chin softly. "I want to try it.." he murmured to himself. But it seemed Echo heard it too.

"If you dare to challenge them... Then it means you are challenging your own DEATH...And you are ready to die there." she said slowly. "Our people has tried many times. But no one could pass it."

"are you sure?" She asked him sharply.

"Yeah... no doubt!" He said clearly while nodded.

"Be careful then..." Echo said. "well... you can rest wherever you want. Good night." she left Jack alone at the living room.

"Yes... Thank you Echo."

Jack finally decided his next adventure. He always traveled around the world. He always felt something lost from his soul. And he is searching on it now. And he can't wait for tomorrow. He closed his eyes and imagined the castle. He smiled to himself then he slept away.

The next day, Jack came back to his village at Mountain's ground. He prepared himself for his journey. He brought his necessary and went to the mountain. After sometimes climbed the mountain, he finally could reach the castle's gate. He built a camp on hills near the mountain. After rested for a while, he went to the castle to try it.

He tried to pass the gate. But, just like as Echo said, the wind always he blew him from the gate. He tried until he got tired. Then, he went back to his camp. at night, he watched the castle.

He was amazed by the castle when he saw a beautiful young lady with white hair and violet iris standing on the balcony. She looked like lonely and sad. Her eyes stared at her kingdom blankly. She seemed so upset. Then he could see she began sang a song.

"Every time you kissed me, I trembled like a child..." she sang with blank eyes as the winter storm (Yes, it always winter storm every night here..) over. Her voice just like a whisper in the air. A soft, calm, and sad voice. He kept hearing her voice as she keep singing.

"Your very voice is in my heartbeat, sweeter than my dream.. We were there, in everlasting bloom.."

He widened his eyes. He felt some nostalgic scents around there. However, it could be possible. Since he has lost his memories since he was 10 years old.

"That voice... it's like someone I knew..." he said to himself. "I have to find out!"

And then, everyday Jack Kept tried to pass the gate. Of course, the guardian, the winter fairies never let him pass. But he never gave up. And so, the winter fairies began felt tired to see him every day trying to enter the castle. So, they decided to tell the queen about this case.

"Your majesty.." said one of the winter fairies as they bowed deeply in front of the queen.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" The queen asked with cold expression.

"Yes, there is a person, who kept tried to pass the gate since a month ago... we've gave up taking

care of him. That's why, we need your decision now...What should we do with that person.." replied The Captain politely.

Unlike usual, that day the queen had a good mood. She has interested with this -never give up- guy. So she asked the winter fairies, who has known as The Captain to describe that guy.

"Tell me, captain, what does that person look like?"

"He is a 20 years old man with golden haired and emerald green eyes. He's tall and always brought a pocket watch" The captain answered.

She quiet for a while. She can't believe what she has heard from The Captain a few moments ago. 'Could it be...that boy?' she asked herself. And she began more curious with that guy. She wanted to see that guy. As soon as she can.

"The next time he came here, just let him in." she finally said.

"Yes Your Majesty... As your order.." and then the winter fairies came back to their post.

That night, she couldn't sleep at all. She remembered the last day that boy played with her. They were on a canopy on a lake. That boy said something to her.

"This is the last time we could play like this...I'm sorry Alyss...I have to go with my father.."

"No.. you can't! Please don't leave me... I don't want to be alone.. Please..Don't leave me.."

She cried as she begged to that boy. Even she has tried to stop him, he still left her alone with her cruel father. Suddenly, she felt something she never felt before since he left her. A tear fell down from her eyes. Wash her pale face on her cheeks.

The next day, jack tried to pass the gate again. He felt something weird that morning. The wind didn't blow as hard as usual that morning. But he ignored it.

He arrived in front of the gate. He took a deep breath as he walked towards. Strange, he thought. The wind didn't blow him up. It didn't push him out of the castle anymore after all. What happened? He opened the gate and walked until he arrived at throne room. There, he could see that girl who always sang in the middle of the night. She wore a beautiful white gown and a crown on her head. She sat on one of the throne armchair. She stared at him coldly as she began to spoke.

"I've heard you tried to come here since a month ago. What is your name? And what is your purpose to come here?" she asked without any expressions. Her voice is so soft and swayed Jack's mind for a moment.

"Your Highness.. I am jack, a humbly pianist.." he bowed as he answered. "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"What do you want here? Treasures? Throne? Wealth?" she asked once again. Her eyes glared at his eyes coldly.

"No..no..I didn't come for all of that, Your Majesty." he answered "I just want to know about this beautiful Ice Castle..." he explained.

"Then I don't have any time for you.." she said shortly.

"Wait, Your Majesty.. May I entertain you with my skill?" he asked suddenly.

"Do whatever you want. The piano is there.." She answered.

Jack came to the ice piano. His eyes were fulfilled with amazement of the beautiful grand piano, made with ice! He sat, and began played the melody. The melody he always remembered since he was a child. Suddenly, Alyss, the queen, widened her eyes as she heard the melody. She can't believe it! That's the song she always sang with the boy!

After the song ended, she asked Jack.

"Jack, tell me about your past.."

"I don't know anything about my past, Your Majesty.." he answered carefully. "Since I was 10 years old, I couldn't remember anything. Except that song.." he smiled.

Alyss frozen at her armchair. 'Could it be.. Him? No, he has he died since I was a child.. But, this guy.. is totally a clone of him! could he be...' she thought of every possibilities that could happen. But she can't found what she searched.

"Your majesty.." Jack called

"Yes?"

"May I be your servant?" jack bowed. "I want to make you smiled every day. Let me serve you until I die.."

"I would think about it later. But now, you have to eat something..Maidens.." she called some maidens

"Yes your Majesty, did you just call us?"

"Yes, prepared he room for him. and also some foods for him.. Tonight he is our guest. "She ordered the maidens.

"At once, Your Majesty.."

"Now, go rest and enjoy your dinner.."

Alyss left him alone. she went to her room. Where she could see the entirely of her kingdom. She looked at the sealed crown. Another crown for the king-her future her husband-and her sealed heart. she thought about Jack for many times the rest of the night.

The next day, she called Jack.

"Yes, Your Majesty.."

"Jack, I've thought about it, and you are allowed to be my servant.." she said softly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty... You're too kind to a low creature like me." he bowed.

"Could you play me a song? The one you've played last night?" she asked.

"Of course, Your Highness... Anything you want." he played the piano as he enjoyed it too.

And so.. everyday Jack played piano for Alyss. and somehow, some when, Alyss finally realized that she fell in love with Jack. But she couldn't love someone if that people can't broke the seal. She also can't love her own servant. it's against the rules. Someday, she asked Jack to played a song. after he finished the song, Alyss came towards him.

"Jack, I have another order for you.." she said once she was face to face with Jack.

"Sure, your Highness, what is it?"

"I want you to answer my question honestly... Do you love me?" she asked with no expression.

"Eh? Pardon me?"

"Yes.. Do you love me?" Alyss asked once again, as her eyes met his.

"I...I..I do, Your Majesty..But," Jack paused. "It seemed we never meant to be together as lover.."

"Owh.." she murmured as she turned around, backing Jack. "You can go to your room now."

She left him and back to her room. In her room, she can't hold herself anymore. She cried out loud. But she even can't fell any tears. It was strange, after all. Her maids incidentally saw her cried. She told The captain about it. They thought it was because of Jack, the new servant. And so, that night, the winter fairies killed Jack and left his body on the cliff.

Next morning, Alyss-The Queen-called Jack. She called him many times. But he didn't show up. She felt something strange. The maidens and the guardians seemed like hiding something from her. She called The Captain.

"Your Majesty..." The Captain bowed politely.

"Captain, did you see Jack this morning?" Alyss asked. "Why did he didn't answer my call?" She asked once more.

"I...I don't know, Your Majesty..I didn't see him this morning.." The captain lied and The Queen knew it. She asked once more.

"Don't lie to me...Where is he?" She asked with cold tone, which has made bad aura around her.

Finally, The Captain told her the truth. She held her tears as she heard it. And after The Captain ended the story, she said.

"Bring me his body... Now.." she ordered with clear voice. Her eyes stared at the floor blankly.

"At once...Your Majesty..." The Captain went to the cliff where he threw Jack's body. He took it and showed to The Queen, Alyss.

She cried as she saw the body of Jack. His skin was so pale, his body froze and stiff. His blood-spot even seems to be ice-than blood-with transparent red glasses. What an amazing, her tears could fell down. Those tears fell on Jack's lips. She cried all day long. While she was crying, the windstorm got worse. The resident couldn't continue their daily activities. They had to lock themselves up in their house. The wind blew hardly more than usual.

After a long day she cried, she finally could calm herself up. She stood up and ordered The Captain to make a coffin from ice. The Captain did it as her wish. When the coffin ready, they put Jack's body inside the coffin. Before they closed the coffin, Alyss shed a tear and kissed him. Suddenly a shiny light came out from his body. She covered her face with both of her hands. When the light shiny has faded, she opened her eyes. Suddenly she screamed.

"Ja-Jack?" Alyss looked so shocked.

She couldn't let her eyes off from his. She stared at his eyes deeply. She couldn't believe it! There, in front of her, Jack stood. And has changed became a handsome noble guy. His short golden-blond-haired has changed; it became long and had a long plain. He didn't wear the servant's uniform. In fact, he wore a beautiful clothes and a crown. Yes, a crown! The crown for the king that always sealed and can't be broken, now is on his head. He smiled to Alyss sweetly.

"Alyss.. I'm back..as I promised to you.." he kissed Alyss' backhand.

"But how? I thought you were dead...And..And.."

"Ssshh..Alyss.." He hushed Alyss and put his finger on her lips. "The seal..has broken..You've broken it by yourself..."

"What?...How?"

She confused and started to panic. She ran to her room to checked the crown's seal. And yes, it's broken. And also her heart's seal, has broken too.

"Now, would you believe me? My beautiful angel?" Jack asked.

She stared at him for a moment. It seemed she doubted. The she asked him.

"Tell me, Jack, what happened to you? Why did you leave me?" She tried to held her tears as she asked him.

"Well...It's a long story.." he sighed. "We've matched up by our parents since we were children. but someday, my father said I had to leave with him ASAP. Your father, without any reasons declared a war with my kingdom. But then, my father died in the war. My kingdom is your kingdom's territory now. I've lost my memories about who am I. I just remembered my name and our song.. And then that night, after you ordered me to rest, the winter faeries captured me and killed me. They threw my body at the cliff.. "

"And, when your tears fell on my lips... Then you kissed me. The seal suddenly broken and I'm alive...Just like you could see now.." He smiled softly.

Alyss turned her head to see The Captain. See stared at him with death glares.

"Captain, was that true?"

"Ye..Yes... Your Majesty" The Captaint looked so scared.

Alyss walked toward him,. When she was in front of The Captain, she hugged him, and whispered.

"Thank you...I owe you so much.."

The Captain widened his eyes. This is strange. He thought she would kill him. He looked at his Queen with an unbelievable expression. For the first time, she smiled at him. Then she back to Jack-the new King-. She hugged jack tightly as she cried happily.

"Jack, I've waited you for so long.." she cried.

"I know, sweetheart.. I'm sorry.." he brushed his lips on her lips. "Now, don't cry...okay?" Alyss nodded.

"Look! Our kingdom has changed!" a winter fairy shouted. They ran to the closest window to see what happened out there. Then, when Alyss saw it, she held her breath...

"I can't believe it, Jack..."

"The winter has changed into spring!" said The Captain.

"The vow has broken, that's why the seasons has back to this kingdom.." Jack said calmly.

He stared at her violet iris deeply. He kissed her lips softly. He paused for a moment. Then he continued it with a harder kiss. Those sweet lips, who welcomed his also received it happily. Now, they know how does it feel to have someone important who loved them so much. They kissed until Alyss got ran out of her breath. As she let go her lips, Jack smiled. He rubbed her cheek softly.

"I have to say this, Alyss..." Jack said happily. "You're the most beautiful angel I've met. Even angels from heaven couldn't stop me to chase you wherever you go.." Then he kissed her. Again.

"LONG LIVE THE KING... LONG LIVE THE QUEEN..."

The residents shouted out loud as they saw luxury carriage passed by. Inside it there were The King and The Queen. They waved to their lovely people. Of course, They are Jack and Alyss.

"Wow.. I thought you'd never be a great king.." Alyss teased. She is more cheerful now.

"Hoo... Of course I could. I was a prince, right? Well...I'm a King right now.." he rolled his eyes.

Alyss chuckled as she heard it. She is happy now. She has had what she wanted most for all of her lifetime, Jack, her lover.

"So, Your Highness...would you allow me to play you a song after this?" Jack asked.

"Oh, come on...Jack.. Of course you can.. And please stop being my servant, it's annoying.." she punched his arm softly.

And then, they lived happily ever after...

**A/N:** Now..Now…Finally..*stretches up*

Well…It's kinda more than enough for having nostalgic times with this fic..*sobs*

_Saa…_  
>Review, <em>ne<em>? *blinks*

See you in my other fanfics..*waves*

Cordially yours,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
